


The Snow That Melted The Frost

by bluetraveler



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, So if you don't like reading smut then don't read it, This is a 18+ fic, This is my most popular fanfic so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetraveler/pseuds/bluetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in love with the handsome thunder god Thor? Well, if you're Loki, you sleep with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOBODY WILL NOTICE

Loki heard a loud noise. It came from the dining hall. It was Thor.  
"You know, it's not your fault" He told him as he walked over to his brother. The whole room was a mess. The tables were upside down and there was food everywhere.  
"I know, It's just that I was looking forward to this for a long time and now everything is ruined". Loki held his hands. They were cold. His eyes were full of tears and his long blond hair was a mess.  
"But I'm here for you, brother". He gave him a peek on his cheek, but Thor quickly backed away.  
"No, Loki. Not here. We can't risk being seen!"  
"Relax! I told the guards I wanted to be alone with you. Nobody will come in that door unless I tell them to". He looked at the man in front of him, not sure if he was confused or happy.  
"Hey" Loki said reaching for his touch. He cupped Thor's head in his hands. They moved closer, their lips just inches from each others.  
He made the first move. It felt good. Thor did the same, and so it began. Emotions went wild and it felt like their bodies were on fire.  
Thor laid him slowly down on the couch and ripped off his shirt.  
"Someone's in a good mood" he said. What a dork. Loki just smirked at him.  
He unbuttoned the shirt and placed his lips on his neck. He let out a little moan. Loki flipped him over.  
"My turn". He let his lips go down his bare chest to his pants. He was about to unbutton it when there was a knocking on the door.  
"Loki! Thor! Are you in there?" they could hear father say. Loki looked at Thor. He was pale just like him.  
"We'll be right there" Loki said. His voice was shaking.  
"Put on some clothes" Thor whispered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear it. He did as he commanded and opened the door. Their father stormed in.  
"WHAT IS THIS MESS!? WHY IS THE FOOD ON THE FLOOR!? LOKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
"Calm down, father. Loki was just trying to relax me... in-in his special way. We were about to clean it up-  
"-SPECIAL WAY!? WHAT KIND OF WAY WOULD THAT BE!?" The brothers glanced at each other. Loki could still feel his touch. Odin and Frigga didn't know. They didn't have to know.


	2. DECISIONS

Loki opened his eyes. He had not gotten any sleep. He had been thinking about him. His touch. His lips. Loki had to shake the feeling off. What would father say if he knew? He would never be king.  
He stretched a little before putting on his bunny slippers and dark green robe. Loki walked over to the bathroom. The sun was shining through the window, making the prince's hair a shade lighter.  
"How can I be this beautiful?" Loki asked himself.

"Thor?" he call out. "THOR!?" His voice echoed in the halls, but no one answered.  
"He's not here, Loki" a voice finally replied. Odin was sitting on his throne.  
"What do you mean not here?"  
"I banished him to Midgard." What? Why would he do that?  
"Why?" The rage was building up inside of him.  
"He has to learn his lesson. Maybe the humans will learn him a thing or two." No, this could not be happening. Not Thor. Not his Thor. Loki grabbed the nearest item and broke it into a million pieces.  
"LOKI! Control yourself!" his father shouted, but it was too late. Loki was ruthless.  
"CONTROL MYSELF? HOW DARE YOU SEND THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT ME AWAY!?"  
"You just have to accept it. I make the decisions here."  
"WHAT DO I CARE?! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME?!" Loki was boiling with rage. He knew Odin would win no matter what he said.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE THIS ROOM!" Loki bowed.  
"With pleasure." Loki stormed out of the throne room. Had to accept it? How could he? There had to be a way to get him back.

Mother sat at the balcony, enjoying a cup of tea. She always ate her breakfast out here.  
"Mother, may I ask you something?" he asked her. Maybe she would understand.  
"What's on your mind, Loki?" She turned around and faced him with a smile.  
"I-I have to get Thor back" He shuttered. Frigga sighed.  
"Loki, my dear Loki. There is not much I can do. Your father sent him to Midgard, and I know you're worried, but you have to keep your head up. He always leaves him an opportunity to get home, and I strongly believe that he will find it." An opportunity? He had to help Thor find it. Loki wanted him back as soon as possible.

"Take me to Midgard, NOW!" He told Heimdall.  
"I'm sorry, Odin gave orders not to let you leave Asgard." Loki stopped in his steps. Father had done enough damage. He smiled at Heimdall as he walked up the stairs to where he stood and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You. Will. Let. Me. Travel. To. Midgard. Right. Now. Or else... I will cut your preaches little fingers off." Heimdall sighted.  
"As you wish." He turned his golden sword and the whole room started to spin.


	3. LOST

Midgard, Earth, whatever. Weird place. Loki was standing in the middle of a field. His boots were already covered in mud. Great.

Walking. So much walking. How did these filthy humans survive? The air was hot and there was no one to be seen, but he could see something in the distance. Buildings, people, hope.  
The humans gave him strange looks like he was from another planet. An old lady was sitting on a bench in front of a white building.  
"Nice weather today" she politely said as The Asgardian sat down next to her. The woman straightened her glasses and looked up at him.  
"It's terrific" Loki replied. She smiled at him, showing him her yellow teethes. He didn't want to ask, but did it anyways.  
"You see, I was wondering if you could help me with something? My brother Thor, he's missing. Have you seen a tall man with long blond hair and a hammer?"  
"There's some builders over there with hammers if that's what you mean." She pointed her crooked finger towards a bunch of young men building a house. They had indeed a hammer in their hands, but nothing like Mjolnir.  
"No, his hammer is bigger. And it can shoot lightning."  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, darling, but I haven't seen him."

It was a big city, but no Thor. He sat down in a place where they served a drink called coffee. It was amazing.  
"He's weird" he heard a voice behind him say. Three people were walking into the diner.  
"You don't know him" the other person replied. He was in his early 40's and talked to a young woman with long brown hair.  
"I mean, he says he's the God of Thunder and that he needs to find a Myeu-muh... Or something..."  
"She's not lying, I was there." The third person said.  
"C'mon! That's ridiculous!"  
"I know, but he's really cute" the first woman insisted. The man sighted. Thor? Were they talking about his Thor? Loki rushed over to them.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but may I ask, is his name Thor?" They all looked at him with big eyes.  
"Y-Yes. Well, that's what he calls himself. How did you know?" They looked confused. The woman with brown hair studied the prince. She swayed her head to the side.  
"Do you know where I can find him? I mean, I don't know him or anything, I just-he just sounds interesting." They looked even more confused. She was about to say something, but the old man stopped her.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered irritated.  
"Just show him where he is, maybe he can help." Her eyes were full of anger and her hand turned into a fist. She looked at Loki for a few seconds before giving him an answer. "Fine" she finally said before storming out of the door and into a big black vehicle.  
"So sorry about that" the man said. "She's just upset." He offered him a handshake.  
"I'm Erik Selvig." Loki shook his hand. It was a nice handshake.  
"And I'm Loki, the rightful king of Asgard and lover of Thor."


	4. HIDDEN TREASURE

"So, you know this Thor guy?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah, you can say that." She had been torturing him with questions the whole ride. It had already been 15 minutes and Loki didn't know how much more he could tolerate.  
"You know he's crazy, right?"  
"Crazy in love" he said dreamy. She gave him a strange look.  
"Here we are" she announced as she drove the car into a driveway. In front of them was little blue house and a garage.  
"He's probably asleep or something" Jane told him as she walked out of her car. How did Thor even find this place?  
Loki walked over to the door. His hand rested on the handle. He let out a deep sight before pushing it down. It didn’t open. Was this a trick?  
“Here, let me do it” Jane said as she stepped in front of him. She reached for a key in her pocket and unlocked the door for him.   
"He's probably in the kitchen or something."  
The inside was messy. Dirty clothes were laying on the floor and it looked like she hadn't cleaned for a very long time. Loud noises came from the room in front of them.  
"Hey, Thor! There's someone who want to meet you!" A blond, male figure looked up from the couch. His hair was messy and he hadn’t shaved for days.  
"Loki?" He asked in a raspy voice. He turned off the tv, walked over to them and embraced his brother. Thor's hands were on his waist and his head on his neck. Loki took a step back and looked at him. His sky blue eyes were so beautiful.  
"I've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too." he said, embracing him once more.  
"He’s Loki?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, of course” Thor said. Did these humans even have brains? Loki kissed Thor. His touch was like an electric current that ran through his fingers into his cheek and down the back of his neck.  
"Eww" Jane said disgusted. He backed away from Thor and looked at her.  
"Excuse me?" How dared she?  
"Ehm… He's your brother and you're standing in my living room making out with each other."  
"So?" They both said at the same time. Thor took Loki's hand and dragged him with him out the door. Jane was about to say something, but didn't.  
“Get in the car” Thor said.  
“And you know how to drive this thing?”  
“I’m over 1000 year old, Loki. I know how to drive a car.”  
"Hey! That's my car!" Jane yelled at them, but they were already gone.

The campfire lit up the night. Thor had taken him to his "secret place". Just the two of them and a couch.  
"So, what have you been doing here? It’s been three days. I was worried." Loki tightened his grip around him.  
"Why do you always worry so much? It's not like I had sex with Jane or anything."  
"WHAT!?" Loki stood up. HOW COULD HE? AFTER EVERYTHING HE FUCKING WENT THROUGH TO GET TO HIM?!?!?. He had traveled all the way to Midgard and this was his way to thank him?  
"I’m joking, don't worry." Loki sat down again. Thor rubbed his thumb gently on his palm to calm him down. "I'm sorry."  
"You better be." Loki sat down again. They cuddled up as they looks at the night sky. The stars shined like diamonds in the dark night.  
"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked.  
“You” he said. “I was thinking about you yesterday and the day before that too because every day, good or bad, you'll always be in my head.”   
“Thor, I-I don’t know what to say.” Loki gazed at his luscious lips and bit his bottom lip. Oh, he wanted him so badly.  
“Then don't say anything.” He leaned in and kiss him. Their lips met, just a breath passing between. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Co-writer: dyinggirlstastefunny.tumblr.com


	5. STAY

The smell of breakfast filled the room. Odin and Frigga were visiting another kingdom, which meant that Thor and Loki were home alone for the next few days. Loki walked over to his closet to pick out some clothes. Should he pick romantic green or horny green. He chose the romantic one. It was a week since he was on his little rescue mission on Terra. Thor was here with him now, that's all that mattered.  
"Good morning sleepyhead" Thor said as Loki walked into the room.  
"Good morning" he said. Thor took the pan away from the stove a. Thor was always so beautiful. No matter how tired or exhausted he was, he still managed to stay beautiful. Loki leaned in to kiss the blue eyed man in front of him. Their lips met and Loki felt a warm feeling through his body. Thor’s hands on his waist, Loki’s hands round his neck. Everything was perfect.

"This is really good" Loki said with his mouth full of food. Why didn't Thor make breakfast more often?  
"I'm glad you like it. The humans call it egg and bacon." What a strange name, he thought.  
"So, what do you want to do today? We have this whole place for ourselves. We can do anything" He smirked.  
"How about we take a morning bath together and then we’ll decide what to do next."

And so they did. After spending the whole day together, Thor said he had to go and prepare dinner. Loki didn't want him to go, but Thor told his lover that it would be special, so it was worth the wait. Loki was all alone in the rose garden. The wind was cold, but he decided to sit down. The raindrops on the rose pedals were now frozen. He picked one of them up. Loki started to pick the pedals of the flower until there were none left. He looked at the stamen. It wasn’t as beautiful as the pedals. It had a golden color. It reminded him of the yellow flowers he used to see in spring when he was a child. Maybe it was like him? Beautiful on the outside, but lonely and cold on the inside. The flower fell out of his hand and down on the green grass.

Loki walked into the dining hall. On the table were candles, food and classy wine.  
"So, what do you think?" Thor asked.  
"I think we have a new housemaid" Loki laughed. It was ridiculous how much effort he had put into this. They sat down. Loki scanned the table. It was filled with meat of all kinds, vegetables in all colors and even tropical fruit.

They talked, laughed and ate for hours. Loki was now done with his third glass of wine and could feel the alcohol in his body.  
"Thank you so much for the amazing food and drink” he said, walking over to Thor and bowed. Thor smirked like an idiot and laughed his adorable little laugh. Loki bit his lower lip and slowly leaned in for a kiss. And just like that they were in the bedroom all over each other. Loki took a step back and took his shirt off, just to throw it to the other side of the room. Thor followed his example. Loki moved his lips in a pleasurable rhythm down his neck as he unbuttoned Thor's pants. He smiled and started to kiss the bulge that grew bigger in this boxers. Thor moaned, but Loki moved back up again.  
"C'mon, don't tease" Thor said into their kiss. Loki just smiled and continued to pleasure him. Thor moved his hand forward and rubbed his fingers on Loki's bulge, causing him to moan loudly. He slipped his hand into his boyfriend's boxers and started to pump up and down. Thor looked up at him, asking for permission. Loki nodded. He pulled his boxers off, letting his erection slap against his stomach. Without warning, Thor took his whole length into his mouth and stared sucking. Loki threw his head back in pleasure.  
"T-Thor Uuhh!" Loki couldn't hold it any longer.  
He climaxed and Thor's moth was filled with the salty liquid.  
"You taste wonderful" he said. Loki grinned. Thor was about to kiss him , but Loki pushed him down on the bed. Their lips met once again. The kiss was warm and passionate. "I need you. Now" Thor tried to say in between kisses. Loki flipped him around and thrusted into him gently. Thor gasped for air.  
"You're really good at this."  
"Shhh." Loki placed his finger in front of Thor's lips. Thor moaned uncontrollably as Loki picked up his speed.  
"Oh... Loki..."  
"I-I'm close" he said almost out of breath.  
"Me too" Thor stuttered. They both moaned louder as it got harder to control it.  
"Hold on! 1, 2, 3!" They both came at the same time. Loki fell beside him on the bed. They were both panting. Thor kissed him one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Hope you have a great day


End file.
